Coke La Rock (rapper)
Coke La Rock (aka Coco La Rock) is an old school New York City rapper who is often credited as being the first MC in the history of hip-hop. In November, 2010, Coke La Rock was inducted into the High Times Counterculture Hall of Fame at the annual ceremonies at the Cannabis Cup in Amsterdam. He was born on April 24, 1955. Kool Herc and La Rock La Rock was a friend and musical partner of DJ Kool Herc, who himself is generally considered to have laid down the foundation for hip-hop music starting in 1973. Although it has been written that La Rock comes from Jamaica, in reality his parents were from North Carolina. La Rock joined Kool Herc for his first party, in 1973, to celebrate Herc's sister Cindy's birthday. It wasn't until about the fifth or sixth party that he took the name Coke La Rock. The name came to him in a dream. Before that time, he had no name and did his rapping out of sight from the audience, so no one knew who was doing the rapping. His original raps were usually shout-outs to friends, but gradually the poetry emerged. He originated such phrases as "You rock and you don't stop" and "Hotel, motel, you don't tell, we won't tell" (which was immortalized on the first Sugarhill Gang single Rapper's Delight although La Rock received no credit. La Rock's raps were always purely improvisational, unlike those of later 70s-era rap groups—such as the Furious Five L Brothers Funky Four and Cold Crush Brothers ; who wrote down and also rehearsed their rhymes and created elaborate routines. According to La Rock, while rapping "at first I would just call out friends' names. Then I pretended dudes had double-parked cars; that was to impress the girls. Truthfully, I wasn’t there to rap, I was just playing around." Nonetheless, La Rock's raps (which were very much in the Jamaican tradition of "toasting") would, as with much else at Kool Herc's parties in the mid-1970s, serve as a basic model for other hip-hop artists that would come onto the Bronx music scene by the end of the decade. La Rock himself has argued, in a reference to two pioneering New York City narcotics dealers, that "me and Herc were to hip-hop what Nicky Barnes and Frank Lucas were to drugs." Decline in popularity and later years After Kool Herc was stabbed at a party, La Rock went looking to kill the perpetrator, who was part of the Executive Playhouse crew. He found the man's friends in a Bronx pool hall, but they had already moved their friend down south to avoid a confrontation. After this incident, La Rock decided to step away from hip hop and let the younger generation move in. Since he'd had a long run lasting several years of being on top of the Bronx hip hop scene, La Rock didn't want to continue if murder was going to continue to be part of the game. Also his son, Dante La Rock, had just been born, and he needed to spend more time at home. Gary Harris, an employee of the first hip-hop record label, Sugar Hill, noted that "people respected Herc and Coke, but by the early eighties those guys were like specters—they just weren’t visible on the scene anymore." In contrast to other early Bronx hip-hop artists like Afrika Bambaataa and Grandmaster Flash, Coke La Rock—like his partner Kool Herc—never achieved any recording success (indeed he did not record at all). However late 2008 saw the release of what was deemed the first ever recording featuring La Rock—a song titled "Hello - Merry Christmas Baby!" which was released by Sedgwick & Cedar as part of a special holiday compilation to pay homage to the birthplace of hip-hop. La Rock's place in hip-hop history was arguably immortalized in the legendary 1986 Boogie Down Productions song "South Bronx" (the opening salvo of the so-called "Bridge Wars") wherein KRS-One raps" Now way back in the days when hip-hop began With Coco La Rock, Kool Herc, and then Bam Coke La Rock had no association with, nor relation to, KRS-One's DJ at the time, Scott La Rock. Nor did Coke La Rock and another influential old-school MC, T La Rock, know one another in the early days of hip-hop, and thus the name similarity is coincidental. In 2010, at the 23rd High Times Cannabis Cup, Coke La Rock was inducted into the Counterculture Hall of Fame. Music * Coke La Rock & Melle Mel - Hello - Merry Christmas Baby (Prod. Platinum Ice) Videos * coke la rock * The Struggle Continues for DJ Kool Herc & Coke La Rock * COKE LA ROCK * Coke La Rock Gives Out the Cannabis Cup * The Bulldog Censored Party: Coke La Rock Visiting... * Chief Rocker Busy Bee Coke La Rock & Dj Ice Introduce KUSH Dr. Dre Cannabis Cup Melweg Amsterdam Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of rapers and rap groups in New York City, New York * List of rappers and rap groups in Bronx, New York * Hip-Hop * Hip-Hop music * Hip-Hop culture * 1970's hip-hop * Key people on the beginning of hip-hop music * History of hip-hop * Hip-Hop Timeline: 1925 - Present * 1520 Sedgwick Avenue Category:History of hip-hop Category:1970's hip-hop Category:1970's rappers Category:1980's hip-hop Category:1980's rappers Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:Old school hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:2000's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Bronx, New York Category:Rappers in Bronx, New York Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York City Category:Rappers in New York City Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York Metropolitan Area Category:1955 births